Lost Without You
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: Amelia was only four when she was seperated by her only friend. The orphan than moves to New Zealand hoping for peace,but when she finds horror what brings two people together other than hate and the world ending. r and r don't know if I should continue.


10 Years Of Nothing

Prolougue 10 Years Earlier I sat down with Jayme. I smiled as he put blocks together. I was four years old at the time. I lived in a science facility. Jayme smiled as I giggled about how the purple blocks had to go with the blue blocks because it is pretty. I was taken out of the room by a man and Jayme frowned. I smiled "Don't waoory Jayme! I be back." I smiled as I was lead out of the room into a private one. The man took me into a room. "Emmy we need to ask you about Jayme." I looked at them. THey poked me with needles and they poked Jayme to see us move around. "Okey day but me wanna pway with JAyme!" I yelled. THey looked at me.  
"Jayme can't see you anymore Emmy." I stared. "Why? I wike Jayme we bwestest fwiends." They looked at eachother. "Emmy we want to ask you about Jayme's um future." I nodded. "The first option is: He lives and we leave him on the streets, but he can never ever see you again." He paused. "Or he can die and you can find another bwestest fwiend." I glared at the men. "I won't weave Jayme!" I yelled. They slapped me. I cried and then the man said "Or we could kill him right now because you are being a bad girl." I shut up. "I will weave Jayme if woo dwon't hurt him." They nodded. "Ok then. You will be leaving in three days Emmy." Then I never saw Jayme again except for when I came out of the room, looked at him, and cried. I was put in a truck and transported to an orphanage. I stayed in my room never forgetting the boy who stayed with me in my small room of white. The boy who played with my animals with me and held me when I was sad. I never saw him again. Ever.

Chapter 1 Guests I am now eighteen living in New Zealand. To be exact I am living in Christcurch. I live on the beach. I have a blue beach house the color of the sky.  
I was on the couch reading Black Beauty. I put it down. I stared at the ocean. I pulled on a green and blue striped bathing suit. I grabbed a towel and I picked up my book. I walked out. It was only five minutes to the beach. I saw my chair. I sat down and opened my book reading again. I felt a shadow fall over me. "Yes?" I asked in my proud adult-like voice. "There is a call for you." I looked up and I took the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Elia hey it's Jen well like there is a really hot guy at your door and I asked if I could help him and he was asking to see you. So yeah." Jen how she talks too much. "Kay i'll be there soon." I handed the phone back to her brother Kevin. I walked up to the house. There wasn't anyone there. I walked to her house. "Jen no one was there.  
I am serious! I was enjoying my book and you lied!" She shook her head. "B-b-b-but-t-t h-he w-was tthere." I walked out of the house leaving her to studer. I went back to the beach and laid on a towel in the sand. I stared out. I watched the waves flow up against the sand its soft wake making grains of sand flow into the murkey depths and back. I closed my eyes and dozed off. When I woke again I got up and went back to my house. I took a shower letting the water seep into my salt covered skin. I rested my head back and when I got done I changed into a tank top that was dark purple and black. I also wore some black shorts. I laid down in the family room...pretty stupid name since I have no family. I read my book and then I was drawn to the library (I actually have one). I picked up the book. Night World. It was the third book in the series. I opened to Black Dawn. Then I was sucked into the world of Fantasy.  
-Thoughts-  
"'No.' His voice was a bare whisper in the cave. 'I'm not bound to you. I don't love you'  
'Delos-'

'I don't love anyone. I don't have feelings.' Maggie shook her head wordlessly. She didn't have to speak anyway. All the time telling her how much he didn't love her, he was moving closer to her, fighting it every inch. 'You mean nothing to me,' He raged on through clenched teeth. 'Nothing!' And then his face was inches away from hers, and she could see the flame burning in his golden eyes. 'Nothing,' he whispered, and then his lips touched hers."

-Thoughts-  
I closed the book and closed my eyes resting my head on the arms of the couch. I breathed in deeply and had a smile playing against my lips. I saw my brown hair cascade over the arm of the chair in waves. I thought of the scene I just read. I always loved that part of the book. I stood up and grabbed my I-touch. I put on music. I started to make a ham sandwich. I toasted the bread and put a bit of cheese on it. I paused. Was that a bell? I took out the ear-  
plugs. I grabbed a key and tried to unlock the door. I lifted and it opened. I looked out. "Hello." I said. There was a boy standing at my door. I never met him. "Um...is..um does...does Amilia Vescoudres live here?" I paused. "Yes. May I ask what you need with her?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well umm...I am an old friend." I looked at him. "Really?" He nodded. I eyed him. "So how do you know me?" His eyes widened. "Y-you a-are Emmy?" I nodded. "Yeah, but I have never met you before...ever." HE bit his lip. "You probably don't remember me...can I come in?" I hesitantly let him inside. I got back to making the sandwich. "I am sorry but I don't think I caught your name." I said. He was looking around my house. "Wow this is nice...how did you afford it?" I shrugged.  
"I write books...under a penn name." He looked. "And what name is that?" I eyed him. "If I told you I would have to kill you." I said with a smile. I took the sandwich to the table and took a bite. I paused and looked around. Where is-. WOOF. I smiled. "Sorry thats just King." I walked into my room and opened the door too be tackled by a black lab. "King off!" I giggled as he licked my face. I sat up and pushed him off. "Oh stop it you slobery git!" I said whiping the spit off my face and eventually just washing it off with the sink water. That was when I realised the quiet. I looked back and King was...bowing? He made it look like the new boy was a royale person. "Get up." He was muttering to the dog. "King." I said and the dog trotted over to me and I gave him some Honey Baked Ham. I sat at the table and stared at the empty plate. "Mind if I turn on the news?" HE asked. I shrugged. He was silent and he would occasionally ask a few random questions. HE turned it on. "Everyone be careful Jayme 2477 an exparamental human is on the loose." I ran to the couch next to the boy. "Jayme2477 is highly dangerous and is not to be trusted." He is not dangerous! Them jack asses! "JAyme 2477 was last seen heading towords the coast in Christchurch. If anyone has information on this disasterous man please call." I turned it off. "He isn't dangerous! He was so sweet." I stood and pulled my hair back in a ribbon the color of midnight. I thought pacing. "How do you know umm Jayme 2477?" The boy asked. "I lived with him for a while four years of my life." HE looked at me. "You remember him?" I nodded. "How could I forget? He was unnatrually beautiful and I was his only friend." HE looked at me. "Did you love him?"  
I looked at him. "Why do you need to know?" I asked. "Because he still loves you." I was on his throat in a minute. My hands were around his neck. "How do you know him? Where is he?" He gripped my arm tightly and I gassped from the pain. That was when the King decided to make order. I was thrown off of him and I was tackled by a growling King. "K-king." I stuttered. He got up and whimpered. "King you better tell me what the hell is-" HE changed. "King you can't...a ...KING!" I screamed at the boy in front of me. "Josef Ares I can not beleive you just!" I screamed and he bowed his head. "Sissy-" I slapped him in the face and quickly hugged him. HE was six. "Josef I'm sorry I was mad please don't run off again." I could feel the jerk of his shoulders as he choked out cries. I stared at the man who recently entered my house. "Get out." He bowed his head. "Sissy he is Jayme2477." I froze and looked at him, and I mean I really looked at him. He had brown hair the color of milk chocolate spiked up, but also covering his right eye. His eyes were blue like ice. His skin was tan and smooth.  
I sat down and my "brother" sat next to me. His black hair flowing over his face. "I'm sorry." He said throwing his arms around my middle. I on the other hand just stared blankly at the wall. I was frozen by realization. I felt the small boy holding me, but I was frozen by the shear realization that my friend that I spent part of my life with was here. "Why didn't you die?" I asked. "Why didn't you die Jayme?" The boy stood there. "The same reason you did not. They want us alive. They wanted to see how I would react with a human girl like you. They found that maybe if I was ok with it they would study me more.  
When we became friends they were mad. They wanted me to hurt you, to hit you, to break you...but I didn't. I could never have done that to you. You were my friend...the only question now is am I still your friend?" I stared at the wall and didn't speak. "Why did you come here? I have no building blocks. I have no candy, or toys for you to play with. Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" He walked up to me and kneeled in front of me. "Did you not hear anything I said earlier?" I looked at him. "You were always a liar Jay. I learned that a while ago. 'Everything will be ok.' Yeah right!" I pushed him away and he quickly gripped my arm and I froze. There was a shock that tingled throughout my body. I could feel myself fall into his arms. -What...what did you do to me?- I thought. I was seeing a room. It was like a room that was meant to show lifes coldness. It was grey with a mist and small bubbles floating around. I stood there. The bubbles were bright gold in the grey world. I poked one and I gasped. I was in a room with a girl about thirty. She wore a lab coat. "Ok now eat this. And this. No not that you idiot!" I saw another golden bubble and I touched it. "Jaymie we are going to take you to a place." A woman said. "Is Emmy coming with me?" She shook her head. "No she is going somewhere else." HE shook his head. "I want Emmy! I don't wanna go with you!" HE was throwing a tantrum. -Did you really miss me that much?- I asked the young memory of Jaymie. I poked another bubble. "Do you know a girl named Amelia Vescoudres?" The trucker nodded. "Yeah she lives a few miles up. I could drive ya there if ya like." I saw Jaymie sitting on the back of the truck. He rang the doorbell and no one answered. "Heyy. Do you need help with anything?" A-JEN! "No I was just looking for umm Emmy." She nodded. "Oh ok." It all stoped then. I stared at Jaymie. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!??" He stared shocked. He stood up. "Josef...did you....what....I uh...explain please." He looked at me and then Jaymie. "I know someone you can call to ask."

Chapter 2 WHAT!  
I was handed the phone and I heard it ring. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello." It was a man. "How may I help you?" I looked at them. "I'm not sure." I said.  
"My um adopted brother told me to call you...because umm...something weird happened." The man was going to hang up. "What is your name?" He asked. I bit my lip. "I'm umm...Amelia Vescoudres." The man was silent. "Where are you?" I paused. "Christchurch New Zealand...on the beach." I could hear a bang in the background. "I'm sending a helicopter to come and get you, and don't try to hide." He hung up. I felt my face turn white. "What did he say?" JAymie asked. I looked at him. "He's sending a helicopter..........and he told me not to hide." Jayme reached for my hand but I flinched back. HE looked hurt and I spoke in a soft tone. "Josef can me and Jay talk alone for a bit...we need to catch up on some things." HE left and I looked at him.  
I watched his hair stay spiked in that emo-like way. His eyes flashed with hurt and something like wonder. "What are you?" I asked him. "What?" HE asked. "When I was in the same room as you I had to wear a turtle-neck shirt, I had to wear long sleaves and pants. I had to wear gloves and socks! Why?!"  
He had more hurt in his eyes. "I...I can't tell you. Not here."

"Well then where?!" I yelled. "You couldn't tell me before and now I am hiding you! I am hiding an 'exparamental human.'" I said fuming. He looked at me. "I only...Emmy I-"

"You what? You're happy you broke me apart and left me alone? You're happy I was friendless. I was the 'weird girl' because I was silent and I liked graves and tombstones? I spent a whole seven years of my life in that hell hole ALONE!" HE gripped my hand and I was in his mind again.  
HE was in an ally curled up in a ball. Two men poked him and touched him but he kept in his ball. -What...the...oh- I watched. The men were talking to him softly trying to get him to loosen up. They eventually left and he still didn't come out. -They tried to rape me.- I gasped. -I killed them...- I tried to break away but he was still holding me. I showed him the memory of me in the orphange. It was run down and I sat on the bed near the window. People looked at the children who wore their best clothes and they were adopted. I knew I wouldn't be picked. -Why were you so sad?- HE asked. -I was beaten by a boy in the orphanage. I had to get sixteen stitches in my hip.- HE tried to reach up and touch me again but I flinched back. -Are you scared of me Emmy?- I slid my hand out of his. -Yes.- Then I stood and left to go to the ocean. I sat with the tide flowing onto my feet bringing new sand with it. I stared ut into the ocean. I could see a dolphin jumping up in the water and I looked at it. I stopped and gripped the sand in my fingers. I watched it flow out of my fingers. I felt something brush against my hand and I looked at it. It was a small dog. I smiled and pet it. It jumped on my hip and I pet its soft fur. It had something in its mouth. I took it out. It was a rolled up peice of paper. I looked at the dog. Then I unrolled the paper. "Come with me the helicopter is waiting." I stared at the dog. "Y-" It ran off and I followed it. I ran to the house. "Heli is here." The two boys piled out of the house a man beaconed me to the copter. I told the others to get in and then it hit. I felt a pain in my shoulder and I screamed. I heard gunshots. I saw Jaymie try and get out but men held him in. I couldn't move my right shoulder. I could see my brother yell my name but I could only hear gunshots. I felt another pain in my leg. I screamed again and Jaymie ran out. HE gathered me into his arms and carried me bridal style into the helicopter. He touched the wound in my shoulder and I flinched. He looked at the pilet. The man lifted off and another man was in the other seat. He told Jaymie to go in front and he climbed back. "Hey I'm Galen, and the pilot is Keller." I tried to slow my heart. "I need to look at your...umm wounds." I watched the man take the helmet off. He had golden hair and green eyes. I moved the bit of my tanktop to reveal my shoulder since my bra strap broke. He winced. "Keller hurry she is loosing too much blood and the wound is bad." The girl? nodded. I felt something cold on my head. "Umm Keller right? PLease hurry she is making it hard." She nodded and then we lurched forewords. I gasped at the pain and I saw Jaymie look back at me. I felt my breathing slow and I fainted.  
***JAymie POV We were passing over the ocean. The pilot Keller had a turbo jet thing on the back of the heli. "Oh please try and get the blood cleaned up do you have any idea how hard this is!?" I yelled. Galen nodded. "I'm trying but it isn't stopping so the bullet probably hit a vein." I froze. The smell...it was like...chocolate...and strawberries....and...and..."Jayme!" I looked at Josef. "Why did I come back here?" I asked. "Your instinct." I nodded and moved back to the front. Damn why did she have to smell so good?! I gripped the chair. "Landing in about a half hour buckle up." I did as the girl told me to. I made sure that Emmy was buckled up and then I looked forewords. "Comming out of hyperdrive." Keller joked she pulled back on the throttle, and we all were sent flying forwords. The seat belts barely stopped us from hitting things. She landed carefully. Galen hopped out "I want Thea, and Maggie. I want Rashel and Theirry and Quinn in a meeting NOW." Galen yelled. Three men soluted and then they left to go find those people. I was pulled along by Josef. Keller walked gracefully, but it was in that...shapeshifter. I watched Galen...another one...his name sounded familiar though. Galen...prince? Nah...or could he? Oh well. I walked down to the room and followed a guy named Nelson to the meeting room. I walked in and a few people were there. "Theirry talk now." I said in a demanding voice. HE moved out of the room with a hunter's grace. He stood outside the door and I made sure the doors were shut. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I yelled. HE stared at me as if he has gone through this a million times. "Why can't I touch people without wanting to kill them?! Why did they make me drink a diffrent thing from Emmy in the lab?! Why-"

"Jay is it? Listen have you ever been hunting before?" I shook my head. "Come on." HE walked down the halls and I followed. I paused and he let a man pass by him. The man held limp, pale, Emmy. Why did she have to let me in first? I stared at the man who held her. "Stop growling Jaymie. It isn't very nice when Tom is only trying to get her healed." I paused. I was growling? Huh? "C'mon." We walked outside. "Don't we need guns?" I asked. He shook his head. "We are going to hunt the old fashion way." I paused. "I don't drink blood." I said. HE looked at me. "What then?" I paused. "I'm a...well...remember when...when you were.  
God I can't say this!" I said. HE looked at me. "What are you then?" I looked around. "Well I'm a-"  
Amelia POV I woke in a white room. I sat up quickly and looked around. "Shh its ok your safe now...and your not in a...lab?" I looked around. "How did you know I thought I was in the lab again?" I asked putting ahand to my throbbing head. "I can read your mind." I paused. "Yeah funny now really-"

"I'm serious." I looked at the girl. She had red hair that tumbled down her shoulders and back. She had a perfectly shaped face, and she stood proud. She looked at me with her eyes that were a silver blue mix, but not more of one. "I'm Jez." She said. HEr voice it sounded...feirce...comanding...like how a leader should sound. "I'm Amelia." I said. She handed me a pill. "It's Tylonol...for your head." I swallowed it without water. "Thanks." I said not really meaning it. I looked at my shoulder. "Bullet?" I asked. "Yeah." I unwrapped the bandage and stared at the wound. "Its not that bad...I've had worse." I said in an honest voice. "Leg too?" I asked. She nodded and I unwrapped it. "It hit a vein didn't it?" She nodded. I traced the torn flesh. "I've had worse." I repeated. She didn't ask about it. I looked at her and she was staring at the ground. "Did they get the bullets out?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled. "Good that means I can do this." I stared at the hole and it sewed itself together. "H-h-h-how-"

"I don't know. I've been able to since I was small. I never told anyone about it." I looked at the one on my leg. It healed up. "I always recovered from the needle marks in a matter of days...they always did have a thing for poking me with needles."I spoke trailing off. I remember. I never wore a turtleneck after I got out of there. I could never wear red, or see people in turtlenecks. I hated people who wore white and black lab coats. I hated people who would stare at me. "I...I have to go." The girl said and then she left. I shrugged and she left. THen I waited and I snuck out the door. I moved outside and quickly started to run. I had to get away. 


End file.
